LayEd Neephanima Leedelay Nantotsee(PC)
* Name: Neephanima Leedelay Nantotsee * Race: Windling * Discipline: Windscout = Description = Bold as brass and with a mouth to follow. Claims she drank a Troll under the table once, though she doesn’t remember much but a haze. She loves painting her skin in outlandish ways. Once she turned orange, so she painted tiger strips on her self. She is currently has robins egg blue skin with navy blue hair and ice blue eyes. She’s taken to painting iridescent scales all over her exposed flesh like a fish. Attributes * Strength: 7/4 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity: 40/85 * Dexterity: 19/8 * Toughness: 10/5 ** Base Death/Unconsciousness Rating = 31/22 * Perception: 17/7 * Willpower: 7/5 * Charisma: 13/6 Combat Stats * Initiative Step: 8 * Movement: **Air: 8 (43/86) Yards **Land: 5 (22/44) Yards * Physical Defense: 12 * Spell Defense: 9 * Social Defense: 7 * Physical Armor: 2 * Mystic Armor: 3 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 8 * Unconsciousness Rating: 22+25(Durability) = 47 * Death Rating: 31+30(Durability) = 61 * Recovery Tests: 2 = Windscout Discipline = Talents Circle 1 CORE * Avoid Blows (D): 6 + (8)= 14 * Missile Weapons (D): 7 + (8) = 15 * Tracking (D): 6 + (7) = 13 * Evidence Analysis (D): 6 + (7) = 13 * Karma Ritual 6 Support * Air Dance: 4 + (8) = 12 Circle 2 ''' '''CORE * Durability (6/5) 6 * Detect Trap (D) 6 + (7) = 13 Support * Search 6 + (7) = 13 Circle 3 ''' '''CORE * Scent Identifier (D) 6 + (7) + 1 (Group Pattern Bonus) = 14 Support * Surprise Strike 2 + (4) +1 (Blood Oath) = 7 Circle 4 ''' * Karma: The adept can spend Karma on Perception-only tests. '''CORE * Thread Weaving (D) 6 + (7) = 13 Support * Cat's Paw/Silent Walk 6 + (8) = 14 ** Talent Knack: Shadow Hide (1 strain, allows hiding in Shadows as well as Silent movement) Circle 5 * Ability: By taking 1 permanent Damage Point, the adept gains the Improved Senses ability. This damage can never be healed. For a variable number of Strain Points, the adept can enhance one of her natural senses. She gains a +1 bonus per Strain Point of damage (to a maximum of 3 points) to Perception Tests based on the enhanced sense for 10 minute CORE * Disarm Trap (D) 6 + (8) = 14 Support * Animal Possession 2 + (5) = 7 Circle 6 * Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Dexterity-only Tests. CORE * Trap Initiative (D) 3 + (8) = 11 Support * Eagle Eye 2 + (7) = 9 Skills ' Knowledge:' * Uncommon/Rare Animals: 2 * Poisons, Poultice, Sedatives: 3 ' Artisan:' * Exotic Body Painting/Metallic 1 ' Languages:' * Native: Windling * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** Dwarven = Gear = Armor * Fernweave (3 lbs) Weapons * Windling Daggers x 2 (8 oz) Step: 1 +1 Forge Blade * Windling Short Sword (10 oz) Step: 2 +1 Forge Blade * (Lullyby Sonata) Blowgun Step: 1 + 1 Damage (2 oz) ** Box of Needles x 20 (3 oz) ** Whadray Venom x 20 (Paralysis | Spell Defense 6, Effect Dice 10, Instant) * Windling Bow (14 oz) Step: 3 + 1 damage ** Windling Arrows x 20 ** Quiver (5 oz) * Keesra x 20 applications (Sleep powder | Spell Defense 7, Effect Dice 10, Instant) Misc * Trail Rations (weeks worth) * Travelers Garb * Adventure's Kit ** Back pack ** Torch ** Flint & Steel ** Large Sack ** Water skin * Wool Cloak ** Small bar of bees wax * Flute * Metallic powders * Colored Body Paint = Building the Legend = Karma * Current Karma: 60 * Karma Maximum: 60 **Spent * Karma Die: d10 * Legend Point cost: 5 Legend Point Log * Current: 523 **Details * Total: 28317 ** LayEd Neephy Reboot LP log All That Glitters *Current: 2782 silver **Expenditures Bound and Found Items Totem of Luck Found in Season 2 Episode 1: Kaer Namu * Spell Defense: 12 * Threads: 1 This is a simple carved statue of a nondescript Namegiver. The magic of the totem makes people perceive the totem as one of their own race, despite the androgyny and crudeness of the totem's features. * Thread Rank One (500 LP) - Key Knowledge: The name of the totem is The Sandman. For 1 strain, the user can add +1 to his/her Karma Step (or +1 bonus to the Karma roll). * Thread Rank Two (800 LP) - Key Knowledge: The creator of the totem was an Ork named J'ruklukjuk. The totem now adds +1 to Physical Defense, Spell Defense, and Social Defense. * Thread Rank Three (1300 LP) - Key Knowledge: The totem was made in Kaer Namu. The totem now adds +1 to Physical Armor and Mystic Armor. * Thread Rank Four (2100 LP) - Key Knowledge: The last owner of the totem was a human girl named Cynthia. The totem now adds +1 to the Karma Step of the owner without strain. The owner can pay 1 strain to add an additional +1 to his/her Karma Step. Soulsafe Found in Season 2 Episode 3: Kaer Mul * Spell Defense: 13 * Maximum Threads: 2 As documented in EDGM p204. This is windling-sized medallion, mounted in a Troll-sized frame. * Thread Rank One (200 LP) - Key Knowledge: The medallion's name is Soulsafe. Deed (200 LP): The wielder must return the medallion to its natural state and mount it on a chain crafted by windlings. Adds +1 Physical Defense. * Thread Rank Two (300 LP) - Adds +1 Social Defense. * Thread Rank Three (500 LP) - Adds +2 Physical Defense. * Thread Rank Four (800 LP) - Key Knowledge: The medallion's creator is Poorht, a windling weaponsmith. For 4 Strain, the wearer adds +4 to Spell Defense for 4 rounds. During the 4 rounds, any Horror power, attack by a Horror or Horror construct, or spell that mimics a Horror power must have one result level higher than normal to affect the wielder. Quiver of Light and Flame Found in Season 2 Episode 3: Kaer Mul * Spell Defense: 12 * Maximum Threads: 2 This is a simple bamboo quiver strapped together with high quality leather and silver. It appears to hold only 5 arrows, each in a separate compartment. It is light and small, and can be worn as a bracer on a human-sized archer or as a standard quiver for a windling. * Thread Rank One (200 LP) - Key Knowledge: The quiver's name is Light and Flame. For 1 strain, an arrow drawn from this quiver deals an additional Step 4 Fire damage. This consumes the arrow. * Thread Rank Two (300 LP) - For 2 strain, an arrow drawn from this quiver deals an additional Step 6 Fire damage and shines with a brilliant light, blinding the target. The target of the arrow suffers a Partial Darkness penalty on an Good Success (-1), a Full Darkness Penalty on an Excellent Success (-3), and a Complete Darkness Penalty on an Extraordinary Success (-5). This blindness effect wears off after 5 rounds, lowering by 1 success level per round after the 5th. This consumes the arrow. * Thread Rank Three (500 LP) - Key Knowledge: The quiver's creator was a Cathan weaponsmith named Jorru. For 3 strain, an arrow drawn from this quiver deals an additional Step 8 Fire damage and explodes with a brilliant light, blinding the target and burning/blinding adjacent targets within a 3 yard (1 hex) radius. Compare the Missile Weapons test against the highest Physical defense of the adjacent targets. On a Good Success or higher, the adjacent targets are affected in the same way as the original target. Note that adjacent targets do not take the base damage of the arrow and are only damaged by a Step 8 Fire damage roll. Adjacent targets are blinded in a similar manner to the original target. This consumes the arrow. Journals little BIG Book of Songs Neffy Stories